La niña del muro
by Summer.RL
Summary: EN HIATUS. Durante una invasión de hollows al distrito de Inuzuru, Hisana abandona a su hermanita para poder escapar. Un par de días después un oficial que inspecciona la zona encuentra a la pequeña. Conmovido por ella decide cuidarla y darle el hogar que merece. No contiene romance ni pairings.
1. Chapter 1

" _Durante una invasión de hollows al distrito de Inuzuru, Hisana abandona a su hermanita para poder escapar. Un par de días después un oficial que inspecciona la zona encuentra a la pequeña. Conmovido por ella decide cuidarla y darle el hogar que merece."_

 _Esta historia rescata situaciones y personajes originales secundarios de otro de mis fics (Editado) por lo que no es un plagio al ser del mismo autor. Esa aclaración por si encuentran algunas similitudes. De hecho en muchos de mis fics se repiten los personajes secundarios o terciarios así no me pierdo._

 _Debo hacer hincapié también a que creo firmemente que Byakuya se transformó en ese ser frío y serio luego de la muerte de Hisana. Antes era más impulsivo y seguramente más normal. De hecho, por lo mismo, creo que se casó con Hisana y se pasó las reglas de la nobleza por donde quiso. Y, por eso, en este fic tomaré esa personalidad más juvenil._

 _Esta no es una historia de amor, ni romance, ni relato erótico. ¿Han leído la princesita o el jardín secreto? Pues es algo así. Solo para explorar otras temáticas._

 _Hechas todas las aclaraciones del caso, a leer!_

.

Todo lo que escuchaba eran los gritos desesperados de las personas que huían del barrio. Los veía correr dejando olvidadas su casas y pertenencias. Algunos caían tropezando con otros o con cosas que se habían desplomado ante el ataque de esas espeluznantes criaturas.

Su hermanita lloraba en sus brazos mientras ella se movía lo más rápido que podía esquivando a la gente. Hisana era menuda y veloz, lo que le permitía escabullirse con facilidad. Pero cargar a una bebé llorona no lo hacía sencillo. La niña se movía y retorcía en sus brazos queriendo bajarse ya que hace unos días había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos. Pero este no era el momento claramente. Un bramido a su espalda la hizo voltear. Uno de los monstruos atacaba a un hombre y lo devoraba literalmente, abría sus fauces y tomándolo con sus garras se lo llevaba a su enorme boca orquestado por los gritos desesperados de aquel sujeto. Hisana se quedó estática del terror. Su hermana seguía llorando y revolviéndose entre sus brazos. No podría esconderse, treparse a algo, no podría pelear ni liberarse de un monstruo con ella en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo y por supervivencia la dejó recargada en un muro. Miró su carita empapada en lágrimas por no haber sido consentida en su deseo de bajarse de sus brazos. Ahora le sonreía, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Lo siento -le dijo la muchacha -Perdóname…

Y dejándola en ese lugar se lanzo a correr al tiempo que el monstruo continuaba su camino atrapando a una mujer que había caído al suelo y se había golpeado la cabeza. Solo pudo escuchar llorar nuevamente a su hermana… no sabía si era porque ella se marchaba o porque el monstruo la había atacado.

Se perdió entre las calles del distrito de Inuzuru entre el tumulto que abandonaba el barrio en busca de protección frente al hollow.

.

La visión era devastadora. Aquel barrio había sido completamente destruido por esos hollows a los cuales aun no les podían dar caza. Inspeccionaba el lugar ingresando a las casas, con su mano siempre en la empuñadura, listo para atacar.

A medida que se adentraba más y sentía la presencia lejana de su escuadrón, escuchó un ruido bajo unas ruinas. Era un suave quejido, desenvainó su zanpakuto y caminó hasta el destrozado muro. El sonido ahora era más claro, parecía un gato, guardó su katana sintiéndose fuera de peligro. Retiró los trozos de concreto con las manos, eran bastante pesados. Se desprendían guijarros y polvo cada vez que corría alguno de ellos. Tenía especial cuidado en que ninguno resbalara y fuera caer sobre el animalito. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al retirar el último trozo encontró un bebé que lo miró parpadeando y se rascó los ojos. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y tenía un par de manchas de sangre seca en la frente, donde seguro lo había golpeado el trozo de muro. Le pasó la mano por la cara, el pequeño tosió y luego sonrió ampliamente mostrando su dentadura a medio poblar.

-Pequeñajo con suerte -le dijo el joven shinigami.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos a lo lejos.

-Oficial Kuchiki -se escuchó llamar con urgencia, se volteó -Tawakita y Yumika necesitan refuerzos, han encontrado a uno.

Byakuya Kuchiki se incorporó y miró al niño.

-Volveré por ti, ¿si?

Y dejando al bebé donde lo encontró acudió al llamado de su subalterno. Pensó en decirle algo al muchacho que ahora corría a su lado a darle caza al hollow. Pero no correspondía. La vida de un ciudadano del rukongai no era más importante que darle casa a un hollow que podría arrebatar muchas otras vidas.

Había caído la noche para cuando regresó. No comentó nada a su escuadrón, simplemente porque él nunca comentaba nada. Era hermético y de pocas palabras, al menos con ellos. Su posición acomodada y con influencias en la sexta división del Gotei lo volvía blanco de envidias y habladurías. No era un ambiente grato, por lo que había aprendido a mantenerse al margen. "Tú preocúpate de hacer tu trabajo, no necesitas vida social en este lugar" le había dicho su abuelo y capitán de su división.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba el pequeño comprobó que no se había movido y se encontraba tendido entre los trozos de concreto. Se agachó junto a él y puso uno de sus dedos bajo su nariz para comprobar que aún siguiera vivo. Solo dormía.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y sintió que estaba bastante mojado y maloliente. Conjuró una bolita de energía para ayudarse en la oscuridad del camino.

No supo realmente cuanto tiempo recorrió el lugar en busca de alguien que pudiese hacerse cargo del pequeño. De pronto sintió un ruido a su espalda se volteó bruscamente. Uno de sus hombres lo seguía. Era Yumika, el que había estado luchando con el hollow rezagado.

-Disculpe oficial Kuchiki, pero no pude evitar seguirlo. Temí que pudiese encontrarse con alguno de los hollows, quise cubrirle las espaldas.

-Está bien, Yumika -su voz era suave, no quería despertar al pequeño. Pudo notar que el suboficial se fijaba en el niño en sus brazos -Lo encontré entre los escombros.

Yumika se acercó.

-Pobre… -murmuró -Deberemos llevarla con nosotros y dejarla en algún orfanato. Hay algunos en los distritos. -miró la carita de la pequeña -No es una buena vida, pero es mejor que dejarla a su suerte.

-¿Dejarla has dicho?

-Claro, es una niña -sonrió a la pequeña -Cómo se nota que no tiene hijos, oficial Kuchiki. -Byakuya lo miró curioso -Tengo dos hijos, llegué con ellos. La peste nos trajo a todos, mi esposa llegó tiempo después. Éramos bastante jóvenes por entonces, eso ayudó a que pudiese ingresar a la academia…

-Ya veo -dijo Kuchiki sin interesarse mayormente. Solo pensaba en el destino de esa pequeña. -¿Qué será de ella?

-Al menos sacándola del Inuzuru podrá tener un mejor destino. En este lugar hay ladrones, yakuza… prostitución… no es un buen lugar para una niña.

Byakuya guardó silencio y observó el rostro de la chiquita. Algo en él se movió, quizás era la situación, el que su futuro no se vislumbrara ideal… o tal vez que era una niña. Sin quererlo pensó en Yoruichi. De buena familia, con todas las oportunidades del mundo, alegre… feliz. Por otra parte pensó en su madre. No la recordaba mucho, pero decían que había sido una mujer de buen corazón y muy correcta. Pensó en sus primas, todas consentidas… en sus compañeras de escuadrón… algunas con historias muy tristes.

Volvió a mirar a la niña.

-¿Podrás hacerte cargo del escuadrón hasta el amanecer, Yumika?

-Sí, señor -asintió.

.

No pensó demasiado, razón tenía su abuelo en decirle que era impulsivo. Solo pensó en que el destino había traído a esa niña a sus brazos y que no podía dejarla a su suerte.

Tocó a la puerta de su vieja nana sin mediar en nada. La mujer abrió con cara de pocos amigos y al ver al oficial se cubrió con la bata.

-Joven Byakuya…

Miró a los brazos del hombre a quien había criado como propio. Un pequeño niño dormía profundamente.

-¿Puedes cuidarla? -su voz era calma, pero denotaba un dejo de duda.

La mujer asintió en silencio. Byakuya le entregó a la niña. Mei pasó su mano por las sucias mejillas de la pequeña.

-¿Su madre?

-Ha muerto.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Byakuya miró al jardín, las estrellas brillaban intensamente esa noche. Recordó de pronto unas palabras de un compañero de escuadrón que había estudiado de astronomía. Hablaba de las constelaciones y las estrellas todo el día. Cierta vez había dicho una palabra… una que le había gustado mucho, tenía relación con la luz.

-Rukia, se llama Rukia -le dijo -Debo regresar a mi escuadrón.

Mei no quiso hacer preguntas, simplemente recostó a la pequeña en su futón y se ajustó el obi para ir en busca de Nanami, el mayordomo. Debían rescatar las viejas cosas de bebé de la bodega.

La pequeña dormía profundamente sin darse cuenta de las acciones a su alrededor. Mei fue a la cocina a calentar agua para prepararle un baño, se sorprendió al ver que una de las muchachas seguía ahí… o volvió a comer algunas sobras de la cena, pues al llegar ella cerró la boca y tenía las mejillas infladas de comida.

-¿Un tentempie? -le preguntó mientras ponía a hervir agua.

-Las porciones son muy pequeñas -respondió la chica.

Mitsuki era el nombre de esa sirvienta, era bastante alta y regordeta, siempre con una pañoleta en el cabello, que ahora no traía dejando al descubierto una larga trenza que casi llegaba a su cintura.

-Pensaba que todos dormían a esta hora -continuó Mitsuki.

-Me temo que he sido despertada sorpresivamente -se quedó de pie frente a la estufa con la vista en la tetera -El joven Byakuya ha traído a una niña a la casa -dejó caer muy por el contrario a lo esperado, la vieja nana era bastante discreta, pero ahora aquello no valía, su sorpresa no se lo permitía -Su madre ha muerto -Mitsuki tenía la misma cara que debía tener ella, estaba en shock -La pobrecita está… en pésimas condiciones. Necesita un baño.

-¿Te ayudo? -le preguntó con entusiasmo y curiosidad -Le preparo algo de comer… seguro después del baño se le despierta el apetito.

-¿Tenemos un biberón por ahí?

-Puedo improvisar uno -dijo con seguridad -¿Cuan pequeña es?

-No debe tener más de un año.

El agua comenzó a hervir. Mei se puso de pie.

-Te espero en el baño, prepararé todo -dijo Mitsuki tomando la tetera del fuego.

-Iré por la niña.

En el cuarto de baño de la servidumbre y ocultas de toda la realidad que se vivía del otro lado de la mansión, Mitsuki dispuso agua caliente, un cuenco y jabón. Mei cargaba a la niña que había despertado y observaba todo en silencio.

Mei comenzó a desvestirla y la pequeña no se oponía. La pobre niña estaba que hervía en fecas, orines y bichos, se notaba que había estado descuidada un tiempo. Su ropa estaba ajada y vieja, como si fuese la única que tenía.

Ya desnuda la dejaron sentada en el cuenco y se sonrió. Mei comenzó a mojarla y frotarla con el jabón. No le gustó mucho que le lavara la cara, pero solo puso un gesto de molestia, no lloró ni se quejó.

-Es bien portada -apreció la joven sirvienta.

-Prepara agua con vinagre para matarle los piojos.

Mientras Mitsuki se perdía hacia la cocina, Mei se preguntaba en qué momento esta niña había aparecido en la vida del joven Byakuya. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese una amante… porque para la vieja Mei, la pequeña Rukia no era sino la hija del niño que crio como propio. En general, él era de pocos amigos -por no decir ninguno- y su vida giraba en torno al Gotei y sus responsabilidades como próximo líder del clan.

El palmotear de la niña contra el agua la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué más daba de dónde saliera la pequeña Rukia si ya estaba aquí? Le llamaba la atención el deplorable estado en que estaba. Era sumamente delgadita y los ojos parecían opacos y hundidos en su rostro. Poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer su real color de piel, tan alba como la nieve y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del agua.

Mitsuki regresó con el preparado con el que le frotaron la cabeza, la niña cerró los ojos con molestia, pero se dejaba hacer. Mei pensó que tenía la templanza de su padre y toleraba estoicamente la tortura a la que le sometía, mientras Mitsuki intentaba sacarle los bichos de la cabeza.

-Hay que quemar esa ropa -indicó Mei.

-La meteré en la estufa -Mitsuki tomó los harapos y se perdió por la puerta.

Mei dio por terminado el baño y enrolló a Rukia en una toalla y la cargó para llevarla a la habitación. Nanami traía un baúl lleno de cosas bastante antiguas. Mei agradeció que la señora fuera tan sentimental y guardara toda la ropa de niño del joven Byakuya. La vistió y la niña la observaba con atención.

-Ya estas en casa, chiquita -le dijo con dulzura -Se acabaron las penurias para ti, pequeñaja con suerte -o eso esperaba.

Mitsuki traía un biberón con leche, no supo de donde consiguió uno, pero se lo agradecía. Mei la recostó en su futón y se quedó a su lado mientras la niña tomaba el jarrito entre sus manitos delgadas llevándolo a la boca con avidez. La vieja nana le acariciaba el pelo con parsimonia, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto… -Mitsuki rompía el silencio -¿Por qué estaba en tan mal estado?

-Menos pregunta Dios y perdona -espetó Mei con severidad mirando a la sirvienta -Seguro ha pasado un tiempo desde que su madre murió… quien sabe a cargo de quién habrá quedado antes que el joven Byakuya fuera por ella.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella? -Mitsuki le tomó el pie y se lo movió suave, la chiquita lo retiró riendo sin soltar el biberón.

-Esa decisión le corresponde al joven Byakuya -respondió sin quitar la vista de la pequeña -Pero he visto esto antes… cuando esta casa era más grande, llena de gente… vi esto muchas veces. Mujeres traían a sus bastardos buscando dinero. Muchas veces eran arrojadas a la calle sin consideración… otras… se hacía… desaparecer a los niños. Llevados a otras familias que estaban dispuestas a guardar el silencio por una buena cuota mensual. O… abandonados en el rukongai… He visto muchas cosas en mi vida. De momento, nadie puede saber de la presencia de la niña en esta casa. Ni el resto de la servidumbre, ni Ginrei-sama ni menos Sojun -miró severamente a la sirvienta -Nadie. Se quedará en mi cuarto y no quiero que nadie que no seas tú o Nanami ingresen a él.

-Sí, señora.

Mei tenía poder en esa casa. Había sido la concubina de Ginrei Kuchiki y criado a Sojun cuando su madre murió tempranamente y también de Byakuya cuando también su madre corrió el mismo destino que su abuela. Era una especie de maldición que corría en esa familia. Las mujeres estaban destinadas a encontrar la muerte prematuramente.

Mei tenía beneficios. Vivía en un sector alejado de los sirvientes, tenía comodidades que los otros no… y una buena amistad con Nanami que cumplía todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Luego de su leche la chiquita, vistiendo como toda una bebé noble se dormía en sus brazos.

-Hace años que no cargaba a un bebé -dijo la mujer a Mitsuki, quien la seguía acompañando -Exactamente desde que el joven Byakuya tenía su edad.

-Es adorable…

-Deja que gane peso y se verá aun más linda.

Ambas se la quedaron mirando embelesadas, ya casi amanecía. Pronto Mitsuki abandonó la habitación de Mei para dirigirse a la cocina. Un nuevo día comenzaba en la mansión Kuchiki. Mientras la pequeña dormía abotagada de la leche, seguramente la única comida decente que había tenido en varios días.

-Con que Byakuya tenía un gran secreto después de todo… No podía ser tan perfecto -la arropó junto con ella -Que tengas dulces sueño, pequeña Rukia.

.

 _Este escrito llevaba su tiempo guardado y, en lo personal, me gusta mucho. Va cobrando un matiz muy tierno al pasar los capítulos._

 _Si le gustó opine, sino también. Si no quiere opinar, dele follow y si le gustó mucho póngalo en favs… yo no me enojo._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. Me alegra que les guste este nuevo proyecto. Espero sus comentarios, buenos y malos. Avísenme si voy muy lento o si falta profundizar en algo. Así también voy puliéndome._

 _No voy a dejar este fandom aun, porque me divierte mucho._

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo y a leer!_

 _._

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lograron que Mei abriera los ojos. Se incorporó lento y miró a su lado. La pequeña niña dormía profundamente medio atravesada en su lugar y había descorrido las mantas que la cubrían. La mujer volvió a arroparla antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó secamente.

-Mitsuki -escuchó del otro lado.

Mei descorrió el shoji y vio a la robusta mujer traer el desayuno. Dentro de su yukata sacó el biberón y se lo entregó a la mujer.

-¿Pasó buena noche? -preguntó la sirvienta.

-Ni siquiera la sentí -comentó Mei -tuve que ponerle la mano en el abdomen para ver si aún respiraba -agregó con dramatismo, Mitsuki miró a la niña -He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto. Pediré que estés a mi servicio exclusivo. Así no levantaremos sospechas…

-¿Eso es posible?

Mei enarcó una ceja y Mitsuki bajó la vista. Claro que era posible, para esa mujer nada en esa casa era imposible.

La pequeña se dio media vuelta en el futón y se incorporó mirando a ambas mujeres. Las dos se la quedaron viendo, esperando alguna reacción. La pequeña les sonrió amplio mostrando sus pocos dientes.

-Eres tan adorable -dijo Mitsuki.

Mei le pasó el biberón y se lo llevó a la boca dejándose caer nuevamente en el futón.

-A eso le llamo hambre -rio la sirvienta -¿Cuándo regresa el joven Byakuya?

-No me informó -respondió Mei mirando a la niña.

-¿Qué crees que hará con ella?

La antigua concubina suspiró pesado.

-Solo espero no haber criado a un monstruo sin corazón…

-Es un Kuchiki, Mei-san.

-Por eso mismo lo digo -miró a la pequeña quien se reía con el biberón a medio beber -Anda, Mitsuki. Les va a extrañar que no regreses.

La sirvienta se puso de pie.

-¿Puedes excusarte a eso de mediodía? -preguntó Mei desde su posición en el futón antes que Mitsuki se retirara -Debo hablar con Ginrei-sama.

-¿No es mejor que le solicites mis servicios a Nanami-san?

-Hay que dirigirse a la fuente si quieres que las cosas resulten en esta casa…

Mitsuki se rio entre dientes.

-Debes haber sido muy buena -bromeó y la mujer le sonrió con malicia -A mediodía será.

.

Mitsuki pasó a ser la dama de compañía de Mei sin cuestionamientos. Los días pasaban y Byakuya no regresaba de su misión, mientras la pequeña Rukia mostraba señales de ser una niña bastante inquieta y parlanchina, aunque de su boca solo salieran balbuceos.

Mei comparaba a Rukia con Sojun y Byakuya de niños. Sin duda ella era más lenta. Se preguntaba qué clase de personas cuidaron de ella todo este tiempo y cuan abandonada la tendrían.

Cuidar de un bebé -y esconderlo- dejaba a Mei bastante amarrada. Poco y nada podía salir y aquello comenzó a llamar la atención de la servidumbre, quienes empezaron a cuestionar su salud y vaticinar su muerte… La servidumbre era especialista en inventar rumores. Y por lo mismo los espionajes no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando le impidieron la entrada a esa sección de la mansión a las chicas del aseo.

Mitsuki se encargaba que nadie se acercara y cuidaba de Rukia cuando Mei necesitaba ausentarse. Era un secreto que no podía ser guardado por siempre… era inevitable que la presencia de Rukia fuera descubierta. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Y el plazo se cumplía.

.

Yumeko Abakashi era una de las chicas que realizaba el aseo en la mansión. Una de las diez muchachas que estaba encargada de retirar los futones a diario y procurar que todo estuviera estupendo. Pero dentro de sus funciones estaba ayudar en la lavandería también.

-O Mei ha comenzado a orinarse en la cama o aquí hay gato encerrado -comentó a Chiyo, otra de las mujeres de la lavandería.

-Deberías aprender a no meterte en asuntos que no te interesan, niña -le advirtió.

-Pero niega que no es curioso… Además he visto a Mitsuki ingresar a la lavandería con un saco de ropa que curiosamente nunca aparece tendida…

-¿Y cómo sabes tú de eso? -preguntó Chiyo retirando sus manos de la ropa que metía a la batea -¿No será que te estás citando con tu novio en los pasillos otra vez? -la muchacha se volvió muy roja -No vayan a descubrir que estás liada con uno de los guardias… sabes las reglas de la casa…

-Solo lo sé -se defendió -Saito no tiene nada que ver -aclaró.

-Deberías dejar de verlo -le advirtió -Si los descubren perderás tu trabajo. Y me imagino que no quieres regresar al Rukongai… -Yumeko negó -Cuidado.

La muchacha asintió en silencio. Sin embargo la curiosidad le ganó cuando cierto día pasaba por fuera de la sección donde dormía Mei. Mitsuki tenía libre, y estando ella fuera, el sector quedaba sin guardia. Se acercó a la habitación de la vieja mujer y no pudo evitar acercar su oído al shoji. Sus manos se acercaron al borde de la puerta y la descorrió suavemente…

-Mei esconde a un bebé en su habitación -llegó diciendo a las chicas de la lavandería -Lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos.

Todas las mujeres detuvieron sus labores en seco. Las más ancianas intercambiaron miradas cómplices y las más jóvenes esperaban de ellas una explicación.

-Otro bastardo de los Kuchiki -alzó la voz la más vieja de ellas, Hiroko, debía tener la edad de Mei -No me extraña que le delegaran eso a Mei-sama -chasqueó la lengua -Siempre ha sido la que oculta toda la basura del clan…

Las menores se la quedaron mirando.

-Cortarte la lengua es lo que deberían hacer contigo -susurró otra de las mujeres mayores, Ayaka, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para las chicas escucharan -Atrévete a decir otra palabra y mandarán a Nanami a cortártela personalmente.

-Ese viejo me tiene sin cuidado, conozco todos los oscuros secretos que él y Mei tratan de ocultar.

Una de las chicas dobló nerviosa un futón. Yumeko detectó su ansiedad.

-Tú sabes algo, Reika -la indicó con el dedo, la muchacha tiritó -Suéltalo -la aludida negó rápido -Anda… o puedo ir a decirle a Mei que has descubierto el secreto y lo has divulgado -dijo con malicia sabiendo que había sido ella misma la que había destapado la olla.

Reika siguió doblando el siguiente futón.

-Calla, niña -dijo Ayaka -Esta víbora solo escupe veneno… No sería capaz.

-¿Quieres que vaya a enfrentar a Mei? -preguntó Yumeko con actitud agresiva -Es terrible lo que se dice en la lavandería, Mei-sama -dijo con fingida inocencia -Reika ha dicho…

-La escuché el otro día -soltó la chica de sopetón -Se reía… -todas la miraron -Es una niña… Rukia la llaman.

-Rukia… -repitió Yumeko -Interesante… ¿Será hija del viejo?

Las mujeres callaron. La mayor separó unas ropas antes de tirarlas sin mayor delicadeza en la batea.

-Ginrei-sama no sale de la mansión -dijo la mujer -Me temo que el joven Byakuya ha heredado las malas costumbres de su abuelo o Sojun-sama ha vuelto a hacerlo...

Una de las sirvientas bajó la vista a la batea y suspiró profundo. Su nombre era Emi y hacía muchos años, cuando aún era una chiquilla y recién ingresada a la mansión, se encandiló con el atractivo joven heredero del clan. Emi solía ser muy bella, los años de esfuerzo habían hecho mella en ella, pero su pasada belleza tampoco pasó inadvertida para Sojun Kuchiki. Pronto la convirtió en su amante, pero nunca pasó de ello. Emi soñaba con convertirse oficialmente en su concubina, como Mei lo era de Ginrei-sama. Pero… eso nunca ocurrió. El rechazo de Sojun no se hizo esperar para cuando ella quedó embarazada cercano a cuando ya iba casi un año de su amorío. Para ocultarlo la enviaron lejos, aunque el joven heredero tuvo algo de compasión, la hizo regresar a su antiguo puesto, pero el bebé fue entregado a una familia. Emi nunca más supo de él, ni Sojun volvió a mirarla alguna vez. Claro que ella nunca sabría que su hijo estaba a su lado, a unas cuantas cuadras, siendo guardia de la mansión y el novio de Yumeko. Ginrei siempre tuvo más compasión que su hijo.

-No me imagino a Byakuya-sama con una chica… jamás a mirado a una, ni siquiera a Yumeko que es guapa -Emi rompió el silencio.

-Gracias -se dio ínfulas.

-No podrán ocultarla mucho más -nuevamente Emi alzó la voz -Lo siento, pero prefiero ser yo quien le comunique a Mei que descubrimos el secreto -se secó las manos en su yukata.

-Esto no me lo pierdo -dijo una de las chicas saliendo tras de Emi de la lavandería.

Varias salieron del lugar, finalmente Chiyo y Ayaka se les unieron.

Emi nunca se enfrentó a nadie, pero algo se había movido en ella. Si esa niña había llegado a la mansión no haría como si no existiese. Quizás Mei no quería que nadie se enterara de ello, pero necesitaría ayuda… o tal vez, Emi quería ver a la niña y cerrar -o encontrar consuelo- al círculo de dolor que había vivido todos esos años.

Tomando aire profundo y sintiendo la presencia de sus compañeras tras de ella, golpeó a la puerta de Mei. Fue un error de la vieja concubina abrir sin preguntar o confiada en que nadie quebrantaría la orden de Nanami de no cruzar la sección.

Al ver a Emi frente a ella solo pudo guardar silencio.

-Lo sé, Mei-san… lo sabemos.

Mei pudo negarlo y cerrar el shoji, pero tras de ella Rukia comenzó a balbucear y Emi se coló por el lado de Mei para ingresar a la habitación. La chiquita estaba sentada en el futón llevándose a la boca lo que parecía una caja vacía de maquillaje.

-Es preciosa… -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Mei retrocedió y todas las chicas del servicio se asomaron por la puerta. Suspiraron encantadas al ver a la niña quien las miró y se rio.

-Miren que sonrisa más linda -suspiró Ayaka.

-Adoro como se ríen los niños -Chiyo parecía conmovida.

-¿Por qué viste con colores de niño?

-Me gustan sus coletas -dijo otra.

Yumeko ingresó deteniéndose junto a Emi. Podía ser chismosa y malintencionada, pero había en ella un espacio para la ternura y la compasión. Puso su mano en el hombro de Emi.

-Déjela cargarla -se volvió a Mei, quien asintió -Anda, Emi…

La mujer se acercó a Rukia, la niña la miraba con curiosidad, pero al ver la sonrisa conmovida de la sirvienta le sonrió de vuelta. Emi la tomó bajo los brazos y la alzó.

Todas las mujeres la rodearon haciéndole gracias. Mei temía que agobiaran a la niña, pero ella parecía divertida aunque no soltaba la yukata de Emi. Parecía que había elegido a su nana.

Mitsuki ingresó a la habitación preocupada al ver la puerta abierta. Al ver la escena miró a Mei asustada, pero la vieja concubina parecía perdida, su mente perdida en las consecuencias de ello.

-Si sueltan una sola palabra -alzó la voz Mitsuki y todas se volvieron hacia ella. Su tono era amenazante -Me encargaré personalmente de ordenar que corten sus cabezas.

Yumeko enarcó una ceja. No porque fuera a ir con el rumor a sus patrones, sino por el tono de Mitsuki, quien se sentía empoderada en su nueva condición de dama de compañía.

-Tú no nos ordenas nada, vaca gorda -dejó escapar la muchacha -Pero no diremos nada, ¿verdad? -miró a sus colegas, ellas asintieron -No se preocupe por ello, Mei-sama.

.

Los días pasaron veloces, la presencia de la pequeña Rukia era de conocimiento de gran parte de los empleados, pero seguía siendo un misterio para los patrones.

La chiquita se había vuelto la alegría del sector de la servidumbre, las chicas de la cocina le daban trozos de fruta que ella apenas podía mascar con sus cuatro muelitas y sus dientecitos. Se la pasaba en brazos de las sirvientas y un par de guardias solían hacerle de esos juegos bruscos que solo los hombres hacen con los bebés que solo la hacían reír. En realidad ella solo sonreía, balbuceaba y nunca lloraba. Nunca.

-Deberías dejar que intente caminar, Yumeko -comentó Saito a su novia mientras disfrutaban del sol en el jardín del sector de la servidumbre -Mira, así lo hice con mis hermanos -tomó a Rukia de los brazos de Yumeko y la puso de pie -Ponte frente a ella y llámala.

Yumeko se puso un par de pasos de Saito.

-Ven, Rukia -la llamó y la niña se sentó en la hierba -¡Pero qué perezosa! -se rio.

Emi se acercó a ellos y Rukia le tiró los brazos balbuceando algo. La mujer la cargó y le acarició una de las mejillas.

-Es hora de almorzar, mi niña hermosa. Dile adiós a Yumeko y Saito. Adiós -dijo en todo exagerado y Rukia movía su manito perdiéndose ambas por el pasillo.

Yumeko se quedó mirándolas marchar, Saito se acercó a ella.

-Ya que estamos solos… -le dijo el guardia pasando su mano por la espalda de la sirvienta.

Ella se le apartó coqueta y retrocedió un par de pasos para echarse a correr, seguida de él en un juego típico de enamorados ambos risueños persiguiéndose por el jardín.

.

Y así se pasaban los días mientras Byakuya no volvía de su misión. La chiquita ganaba peso y Nanami dispuso de algo de dinero, destinado a las compras, para tela. Las mismas sirvientas le confeccionaron algunas yukatas y se divertían vistiéndola y peinándola como si fuese una muñeca.

Sencillamente se había convertido en la consentida de todos ganándose el afecto de la servidumbre con su fácil sonrisa y su buen humor. Ya reconocía a quienes era más cercanos y apenas los veía les tiraba los brazos haciendo un ruidito de felicidad y mostrando sus dientecitos en una amplia sonrisa.

A veces algunos empleados discutían qué pasaría con ella cuando el joven Byakuya regresara. Dudaban que se quisiera hacer cargo de ella. Seguramente le buscaría alguna familia que la criara y pagaría por su manutención. Ya varios de ellos se estaban haciendo ilusiones de llevarla a casa con ellos. Claro que la última palabra sería del patrón.

Poco menos de un mes tardó Byakuya en regresar. Constantemente pensaba en la niña que había encontrado en el muro y cómo se encontraría. No había recibido ninguna noticia, lo que significaba dos cosas: la niña de encontraba bien, y su familia aún no la descubrían. Sabía que podía confiar en la vieja Mei.

Apenas ingresó a la casa se dirigió al sector de la servidumbre. Allí pudo ver en el jardín, con las mejillas sonrojadas de sol, vistiendo una floreada yukata a la pequeña que había rescatado. Le habían peinado su cabello en dos coletas que la hacían ver encantadora. Caminaba hacia Mei quien la esperaba en cuclillas en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia. Otra mujer que no conocía la acompañaba, seguramente una de las sirvientas… era inevitable que se enteraran.

Se acercó a ellas y se sentó en la hierba. Emi hizo una reverencia y salió disparada de regreso a la lavandería. Rukia se dejó caer de trasero en la hierba y quedó mirando fijo a Byakuya a una distancia prudente.

-Ha estado bien -informó Mei mirando a la pequeña -Estaba muy flaquita, pero tiene buen apetito, ya ve lo sana que se ve. Es dormilona y muy cariñosa. Ya da sus primeros pasitos.

No era necesario que lo dijera cuando la niña había caminado hacia Byakuya y se había lanzado a sus brazos, él la detuvo y mantuvo en pie alejándola de su cuerpo. A Mei le dio tristeza ver la distancia que el joven ponía entre la niña y él. La mujer no perdió el tiempo y la tomó en brazos para sentarla en su regazo.

-¿Qué va a hacer con ella, joven Byakuya? -se animó a preguntar.

La niña volvió a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el hombre, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre él. Byakuya tuvo la misma reacción. Ponerla de pie frente a él con una mano en el pecho y la otra en la espalda de la pequeña.

Ella se sonrió y balbuceó algo que sonó como _atatata_.

-Si no se va a hacer responsable, buscaré una familia que la quiera -bufó Mei con la confianza que solo le daba haber criado a ese hombre que ahora pensaba que era un descorazonado. Tomó nuevamente a la niña es su regazo -No sería ni el primero ni el último hombre noble que tenga hijos fuera del matrimonio.

-No me hables en ese tono, vieja bruja -gruñó como si volviera a ser adolescente.

No supo porqué no desmintió las afirmaciones de Mei sobre su paternidad. Miró a la pequeña. Era muy bonita y en especial feliz, a pesar de no estar con su madre se la veía muy cómoda en su casa.

La niña nuevamente se dirigió a Byakuya, pero Mei la detuvo. No estaba dispuesta a ver un desprecio más de ese mal hombre hacia su hija.

Byakuya se puso de pie.

-La has cuidado bien, gracias -le dijo a la mujer -Te agradecería si pudieses comenzar a buscar alguna familia que quiera hacerse cargo de ella.

-No pensé que te había criado tan mal, niño.

-No lo hiciste, solo criaste un noble.

Era mejor así, si Mei creía que Rukia era su hija se esforzaría en encontrarle la mejor familia posible. Miró a la niña un instante, ella aplaudía jugando con sus manitos.

-Podrías comprarle una muñeca o algo así -le dijo a la sirvienta.

-Como ordene el joven Byakuya.

Se retiró a su ala de la mansión.

.

 _Debo ser honesta y decir que la actitud de Byakuya es comprensible desde su punto de vista, pero me pongo en el lugar de Mei y me parte el alma. Imagínense que fuese realmente su papá… lloro._

 _Demás está decir que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Más temprano que tarde._

 _Nos leemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! Me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia. Puede que el manga haya terminado, pero el universo y las posibilidades que ha abierto es infinito. Así que a dejar volar la imaginación._

 _Sé que hay muchos OC, pero son necesarios dado que es un contexto muy diferente. Espero que no les sea complejo ni desagradable._

 _Sin más que agregar, los invito a leer el tercer capítulo._

.

Los días pasaban y cada tarde al volver del Gotei, Byakuya pasaba a ver a la pequeña un tiempo. Aun el clima estaba agradable para estar fuera y eso le permitía pasar unos instantes con la pequeña Rukia. Si bien en un principio preguntaba a Mei por cómo iba la búsqueda de una familia para Rukia, ya con el tiempo pareció haberlo olvidado.

Volvía de recorrer un sector en alerta del rukongai para cuando Yumika se le acercó.

-Disculpe, Kuchiki-sama -lo llamó logrando que el joven oficial le prestara atención, el resto del contingente se adelantaba -Quisiera preguntarle por la pequeña…

Byakuya se sobresaltó, pero no demostró nada en su rostro. A veces olvidaba dónde había encontrado a Rukia. De alguna forma parecía una eterna presencia en los corredores y jardines de la mansión Kuchiki, como si perteneciera ahí… como si su lugar fuera ese.

-Está bien -respondió seco, sin dar cabida a preguntas.

Yumika asintió y continuó caminando a su lado. Quiso preguntarle dónde estaba, si ya se encontraba más recuperada. Pero el joven oficial era un hombre reservado y poco dado a la conversación.

-Rukia… así la llamé -soltó Byakuya de pronto -Es una niña muy alegre. Ya camina -agregó sin mirar a Yumika, la vista al frente -La consienten mucho…

Yumika lo observó, casi podría decir que sonreía. Supuso que se la había llevado a la mansión y la tendría encargada con la servidumbre. Detuvo la marcha cuando Byakuya se quedó mirando el escaparate de una tienda. El oficial siguió la vista de su superior para dar con una muñeca de porcelana muy bonita.

-Es algo pequeña aun -le dijo con tono paternal -Un muñeco de felpa sería más adecuado, como el de la esquina.

Byakuya retomó la marcha sin decir palabra. Yumika comprendió que no era un tema a tratar con él… en realidad no había ningún tema que se pudiese tratar con el joven Kuchiki.

-Ese negocio es de mi familia -dijo de pronto Byakuya siguiendo el camino, casi ingresando al seireitei -Mi familia no sabe lo de Rukia…

Yumika comprendió entonces la situación. Kuchiki tenía a la niña escondida en su propia casa. Conocía la residencia de la familia por fuera y sabía por habladurías que era tan grande que corría en ella un riachuelo. Seguro habría mucho espacio para esconder a una pequeña… y sirvientes dispuestos a guardar el secreto.

-Puedo ir más tarde si quiere… -dijo Yumika.

-Gracias, Yumika-san.

-No es nada, Kuchiki-sama.

.

Los días pasaban veloces y el viento comenzaba a retirar las hojas de los árboles. Sin duda ya las tardes en el jardín pasarían a ser un recuerdo hasta la próxima primavera.

Byakuya había salido temprano del cuartel, quería disfrutar los últimos días de buen clima, disfrutarlos con Rukia en el jardín. Debía reconocer que la pequeñita se había ganado su corazón. Lo hacía reír con sus cosas de niña, con las pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz y la sorprendían. Como cuando una mariposa demoníaca llegó a entregar un mensaje y quiso agarrarla cuando Byakuya se la acercó detenida sobre un dedo. La mariposa emprendió el vuelo y la pequeña se cubrió la boca en estado de impresión, para pasar a sonreírle al joven heredero.

Sin quererlo se sorprendía pensando en la chiquita por instantes, esos en que su carita sonriente se le pasaba por la mente. Fugaz, pero recordándole que ella lo esperaba al volver a casa.

Y como cada tarde llegó al encuentro de la niña, esta vez estaba Mei con ella. Se sentó en la hierba.

-Ven Rukia. Ven -palmoteó la hierba a su lado.

-No es un perro, joven Byakuya.

-Cállate, gallina clueca -bufó.

Rukia caminó hasta el joven, pero se quedó de pie frente a él. Hasta hace un tiempo aún intentaba dejársele caer encima como lo hacía con todos, pero él siempre se lo impidió. Y Rukia aprendía rápido. Ya solo iba hacia él, lo miraba, le sonreía y se dejaba caer en la hierba o se devolvía con quien la estuviese cuidando. Luego volvía a acercarse, se reía y huía. Para ella era un juego. Pero ese día Byakuya se sintió miserable. Esa pobre chiquita había perdido todo, solo quería ganarse el afecto de alguien, de tener un hogar… claro que eran explicaciones que Byakuya ponía en la mente de la pequeñita, quien solo quería acercarse a jalarle el largo flequillo.

-Ven -la llamó y le extendió la mano.

Rukia se lo quedó mirando detenida junto a Mei.

-Anda donde tu padre -le dijo la mujer.

Como si comprendiera las palabras de Mei, la niña fue hacia Byakuya y le palmoteó la mano risueña. Se aventuró un poco más para quedar frente a una escasa distancia. Le palmoteó la mejilla, no muy suave.

-Eres la primera mujer que me abofetea, pero te perdono -bromeó.

Mei en su sitio podía ver como el joven Byakuya dejaba caer lento las barreras que lo separaban de Rukia. Después de todo él nunca tuvo un ejemplo de un padre afectuoso ni menos tuvo hermanos con los cuales aprender a expresar sus sentimientos, aunque de pequeño solía ser bastante dulce.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que el invierno finalmente cayó sobre el Seireitei y, con ello, los shoji se cerraron al jardín con aquellas pesadas puertas de madera. Ahora el ala de la residencia que utilizaba Mei se había convertido en el sector de juegos de Rukia. Sus juguetes estaban por todos lados y la pobre Emi pasaba tras de ella recogiéndolos. Mei estaba sufriendo de dolor de huesos por el frío y Mitsuki parecía la nana de la vieja concubina en lugar de cuidar de Rukia.

Byakuya se asomó por el pasillo. Rukia lo vio y se rio para correr torpemente hasta él.

-Ven aquí -la tomó en brazos al llegar del cuartel -¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -le preguntó y la pequeña le sonrió -Porque el mío estuvo horrible.

-Pues hoy no quiso comer sus verduras -la acusó Emi, quien en ese momento cuidaba de ella.

-¿Es eso cierto, pequeñita? Eso no se hace, si no comes no vas a crecer

-Eso es porque las chicas le dan otras cosas que le gustan más… como albaricoques secos.

-No más albaricoques para ti antes de la cena, consentida -le sonrió y la niña le respondió con otra sonrisa, la dejó de pie en el suelo -Vamos a dar un paseo.

Emi se los quedó mirando al tiempo que Mei llegaba hasta ella acompañada de Mitsuki.

-Se está encariñando con ella -comentó la mayor de las mujeres.

-Todos nos hemos encariñado con ella -suspiró Mitsuki -No quiero pensar que en algún momento se la llevarán a otro lugar…

-Es inevitable. Es algo que he querido dilatar… No quiero que se la lleven. No quiero cuando él se ve tan feliz cuando está con ella. Hace tiempo que no lo veía sonreír así.

.

Ya casi era la hora de salida cuando golpearon a la puerta de su oficina. Yumika ingresó luego que Byakuya lo autorizara. Tomó asiento frente a él.

-Kuchiki-sama… Me preguntaba cómo sigue la pequeña Rukia.

-Está muy bien… pero no habla. Eso me tiene algo preocupado -respondió siendo honesto.

Le gustaba hablar con el oficial. A veces él le daba consejos de juegos o sobre cómo aprendían los niños. Otras veces Byakuya le preguntaba cosas sobre ser padre.

-Ya lo hará, es cosa de tiempo… ¿está seguro que escucha bien?

-Claro, trata de cantar cuando Emi-san, la criada, le tararea algo. Yo creo que es que todos le dan en el gusto. Solo necesita abrir la boca y todos corren.

Yumika se sonrió. Le gustaba escucharlo hablar de la pequeña, era como si cobrara algo de humanidad, algo que lo volvía real y no la caricatura de un noble.

-Kuchiki-sama… He estado hablando con mi esposa -hizo una pausa y miró al joven -Respecto a adoptar otro hijo.

-Vaya, es una buena idea -dijo con honestidad y perdiendo usual postura desinteresada.

-En realidad, quería preguntarle si… sé que la situación es compleja para usted. Pero podría visitarla si gusta, seremos discretos. Con mi esposa… queremos adoptar a Rukia-chan.

Byakuya sintió un hielo recorrerle el espinazo. El dulce rostro de la niña se le vino a la mente. Adoptarla… Sí, era lo que correspondía. Sabía que se estaba encariñando con ella. Todos lo estaban. No podía haber una niña más adorada en todo el Seireitei y era que lo merecía. Siempre sonreía, jamás la había escuchado llorar. Era cariñosa con quienes compartía… era cariñosa con él. Parecía ser la única feliz de verlo regresar a casa, la única que no lo trataba como si fuese de otro mundo.

Pero debía encontrarle un hogar, una familia. Él solo la había rescatado de ese horrible lugar, salvado de una muerte segura. Y sabía que Mei estaba dilatando la situación… y él tampoco la estaba presionando. Era el momento de dejarla partir.

-No podría desear una mejor familia para ella -resolvió con su rostro calmo y su voz plana -Es un ofrecimiento generoso. Te ayudaré con su manutención.

-Descuide, Kuchiki-sama. No es necesario. Solo tener una pequeña en casa será suficiente regocijo.

-Gracias, Yumika-san -concluyó -Arreglaré todo para que el fin de semana te sea entregada.

.

La noticia de la inminente partida de Rukia devastó a todos. Mei maldecía a toda la línea Kuchiki, Mitsuki andaba de muy malas pulgas, Emi lloraba por los rincones. Nanami había comenzado a guardar algunas cosas en un baúl. Dejando solo las que usaría en ese par de días que le quedaban en la residencia Kuchiki.

-No puedo creer que regale a su propia hija como si fuera un cachorro -gruñía Mei viendo a Nanami guardar unas yukatas diminutas.

-Mei, no tiene otra opción -respondió el mayordomo dejando de lado su labor -Es el heredero del clan. No puede sacar una bastarda a la luz.

-No sería el primero ni tampoco el único. Además -se sobó el codo -Es un Kuchiki, puede hacer lo que quiera y nadie dirá nada al respecto.

Nanami negó suave y comenzó a seleccionar unas mantas. Mei se volteó al reloj en la pared. Tocaron a la puerta.

Nanami descorrió el shoji. Emi cargaba a Rukia quien tenía los ojitos brillantes.

-Tiene algo de fiebre -dijo la sirvienta -Quizás sería bueno que durmiera un poco. Está algo aletargada.

La sentó junto a Mei, quien puso una mano en la frente de la chiquita.

-Con un poco de jarabe y agua se le pasará. Estos fríos horribles.

Emi fue a la cocina en busca del jarabe. Nanami volvió a lo suyo mientras que Mei acunaba a la chiquita que comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Ojalá hubiese una manera de ablandar el corazón de tu padre, pequeña Rukia.

.

Cuando Byakuya regresó del Gotei y no vio a Rukia jugando en los pasillos se preocupó, llamó a Nanami quien lo guio hasta la habitación donde dormía la pequeña con Mei. Al ingresar sintió un fuerte hedor a vómito.

La chiquita estaba tendida en el futón muy pálida y soltaba trémulos respiros. Se angustió y caminó hasta ella, se hincó a su lado. Puso una mano en su pequeña frente. Hervía. Mei ingresaba con un tiesto de agua fría y un paño. Se sorprendió al ver al joven junto a la niña.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó él con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sabemos… todo lo devuelve, incluso el agua. Lleva así desde la mañana. Anoche solo tenía algo de fiebre… nunca pensé que fuera tan grave.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste? -preguntó Byakuya molesto -Hubiera venido enseguida.

Mei puso el tiesto con agua en el suelo y mojó el paño, le descubrió la barriguita y lo puso directo en su piel. La niña no reaccionó.

-Ve por el médico -le ordenó el joven sin quitar la vista de Rukia.

-Si lo llamamos, ¿qué le diremos? Puede que sospeche. Luego la verá con Yumika-sama… es arriesgado.

-Llámalo te digo, ¿o estás tan vieja que te volviste sorda?

Mei salió de la habitación. Byakuya sacó el paño para volver a mojarlo. Lo estrujó y volvió a colocarlo. Estaba tan lánguida. No era la misma niña de siempre, risueña y feliz. De pronto se planteó la posibilidad que ella pudiese morir. Lo invadió un sentimiento de desolación inconmensurable.

-Eres fuerte, pequeña… sobreviviste a los hollow, a estar sola bajo los escombros. No puedes rendirte ahora.

No calculó cuanto tiempo estuvo a su lado, para cuando el médico ingresó en la habitación y lo vio junto a la niña. Supo entonces que Mei le había mentido, no era la hija de una sirvienta, era la hija de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

-Buenas noches -saludó el hombre, el noble se incorporó para dejarle el paso libre.

La revisó en silencio, le tomó el pulso, revisó sus ojos, le tomó la temperatura. Byakuya junto a él observaba sus acciones en silencio. Rukia no podía morir, simplemente no podía. Y si tenía que ir al fin del mundo por una cura lo haría.

-Es una niña fuerte, sobrevivirá -dijo al joven, luego indicó a Mei lo que debería hacer con la niña.

Byakuya no se movió de su lado en toda la noche, ni a la mañana siguiente excusándose de presentarse en el Gotei. No se movió hasta que Rukia despertó.

-Chiquita… -le dijo y ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos claros -Ya estás mejor, me hiciste pasar un gran susto.

Mei ingresó y al verla repuesta le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Byakuya se puso de pie.

-Cuando se recupere la llevarás donde Yumika, ya le he informado de la situación.

-Sí, señor.

Una semana después todo estaba dispuesto. En un bolso llevaban su ropa, Mitsuki cargaría a la pequeña quien estaba cubierta por una capa muy bonita en tonos rosa. Byakuya acudió a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

Al ver la habitación desarmada, su pequeño bolso con sus cosas, Mei con el muñeco de felpa de Rukia bajo el brazo, a la pequeña lista para abandonar la mansión. Se le revolvió el estómago.

-Adiós, pequeñita -le dijo pasándole una mano por la frente despejándole el flequillo -Sé una buena chica con tus nuevos padres.

Mei negaba con la cabeza. El joven se dio media vuelta para salir de la estancia y la niña se largó a llorar. Él siguió su camino, el llanto de la niña lo estaba destrozando. Nunca había llorado, en todo ese tiempo, siempre había reído. Pero esa noche lloraba. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo escuchando su llanto. El corazón se le apretó. No quería verla marchar… no quería, pero era lo que debía hacer. No era su padre, solo la había encontrado entre los escombros y la había rescatado. No podía tomar la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de ella, ella no era nada de él. Solo la había rescatado. Apretó la mandíbula al escucharla llorar y los intentos de Mei por calmarla.

¿Cómo evitar aquello? ¿Cómo no desprenderse de ella? No podía, no era su responsabilidad, no era nada de él, nada. No era su hija… no lo era. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se le rompía el corazón? Se devolvió hacia la habitación.

-Dámela -le ordenó Mitsuki, quien le entregó a la niña.

La chiquita se calmó y pegó un par de hipidos apoyada en el pecho del joven. Él le pasó la mano por la cara limpiándole las lágrimas. Y por primera vez la besó en la coronilla, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No era de su sangre, solo la había encontrado entre los escombros… pero…

-Desarmen el bolso -ordenó -Mi hija no va a ninguna parte.

-Gracias a Dios -suspiró Mei.

.

 _La pequeña Rukia ya tiene una familia y un papá que la adora. Ahora viene lo más difícil, ¿cómo enfrentará Byakuya al clan Kuchiki? ¿Cómo explicará el origen de la niña del muro?_

 _Sus impresiones al botón review de acá abajo. Siempre se agradecen._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tardé bastante en actualizar porque perdí el archivo y reescribirlo tomó tiempo. Además escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo y tan distintas es difícil. Sacarme los personajes cuesta jaja._

 _Muchísimas gracias por todos sus lindos y apoyadores comentarios, los favs y follows, me hacen muy feliz, de verdad._

 _Sin más vamos al capítulo, a leer!_

.

.

No se separó se ella hasta que la chiquita de durmió. La observaba repasando cada uno de sus rasgos, le acariciaba el cabello, sus mejillas, el borde de la oreja.

-¿Cómo se lo digo, Mei? -preguntó mirando a la mujer con la inseguridad de un mocoso -¿Cómo le digo a mi padre?

-No se lo diga, impóngaselo -le dijo con firmeza -Usted es el próximo líder del clan, debe hacerse respetar. Le dije alguna vez, no es el primer ni el último noble en tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Generalmente se reconoce a los varones cuando no se ha tenido descendencia, pero ¡qué más da! Usted adora a su hija, que nadie la aparte de usted.

-Tengo miedo, Mei… tengo miedo que quieran arrebatármela contra mi voluntad y no volverla a ver.

-Eso no ocurrirá… porque usted jamás lo permitiría.

Byakuya volvió a mirar a la pequeña… a su pequeña. Le despejó la frente de los cabellos con suavidad para no despertarla. La niña soltó un suspiro.

-Puedo no permitirlo… pero todos sabemos lo que hizo mi padre antes…

Mei se enderezó nerviosa. ¿Acaso el joven heredero sabía de la existencia de su medio hermano? La mirada taciturna de Byakuya le dio a entender que sí, lo sabía.

-Era un varón, su padre ya tenía un varón… a usted. Un bastardo solo sería una dificultad a futuro. Sabe cómo son las cosas…

Byakuya asintió. Mei tenía razón y, de cierta forma, entendía el porqué su padre tomó la decisión. Aunque dudaba que le hubiese siquiera dolido el corazón una pizca de cómo le dolió a él el pensar en dejar ir a Rukia.

-¿Cuánto más puedo esconderla? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarla, era tan chiquita, tan cachetona, tan adorable.

-No mucho más -respondió Mei -El médico no guardará mucho más el silencio, por muy generosa que haya sido su paga -Byakuya la miró -Pronto volverá por más… un secreto de una clan vale mucho dinero, sobre todo uno así.

El joven asintió suave.

-Solo necesito un par de días…

-Veré qué puedo hacer en caso que ese matasanos regresa -asintió con seguridad, lo vio llevarse una mano al cabello nervioso -Joven Byakuya… -él la miró -Ginrei-sama no permitirá que Sojun-sama lo aparte de su hija. Confíe en su abuelo…

Byakuya le sonrió leve.

-Supongo que si viene de ti debo creerte.

-Sí, cariño -puso una mano en su brazo con una suave caricia -Y si todo va mal, déjamelo a mí.

-Decías eso cuando era niño…

-Y de varias zurras que te salve, malcriado -dijo de buen humor.

-El tono, Mitsuki, cuidado.

La mujer retiró su mano. Había distancias insalvables. Podía haber criado a ese muchacho como propio, pero ella seguiría siendo una extraña, una que no pertenecía al clan. Se preguntaba si la pequeña Rukia se convertiría en otro de ellos a la larga… sería inevitable. En cuanto fuera reconocida como una Kuchiki poco a poco ese mundo la consumiría. Solo esperaba que no consumiera su sonrisa, como lo habían hecho con Byakuya.

-Ya es tarde, vaya a descansar -dijo Mei -Cuidaré bien de ella, como siempre… -Byakuya asintió -Por cierto… su madre…

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Quién era?

La pregunta de Mei le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero disimuló. Ni un titubeo fue visible en su rostro.

-Pregunto… -retomó la mujer -Estaba en tan malas condiciones… -Byakuya se puso de pie -¿Cuál es el secreto de esta niña?

-Una florista… del rukongai… -respondió sin mirarla, si lo hacía detectaría la mentira. Mei siempre lo supo leer muy bien.

-¿Una florista?

-No te incumbe más -caminó a la salida.

-Debes haberla amado mucho como para hacerte cargo de Rukia… pero quizás debiste preocuparte antes… estaba muy mal.

Byakuya se volvió con esa mirada que helaba la sangre.

-No te incumbe más -sentenció.

Mei miró a la niña, escuchó descorrer el shoji y las pisadas del joven heredero salir para volver a cerrar. No pasaron más de un par de minutos para cuando escuchó golpear. Arropó a Rukia y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta.

Emi, Yumeko, Chiyo y las demás estaban frente a ella con cara de pregunta. Mitsuki apareció tras de ellas.

-Ya hablé con Yumika-san… -informó -Creo que rompí su corazón.

-Mientras el del joven Byakuya no se rompa, el resto me tiene sin cuidado -miró a las sirvientas -¿Y ustedes qué? Ya es hora de dormir… que Nanami no las pille en pie o ya se las verán.

-¿Es verdad? -balbuceó Emi saliendo tras de otra de las chicas -¿Es verdad que Rukia no se va? -Mei asintió en silencio -Qué alegría -dijo con los ojos húmedos.

Chiyo abrazó a su compañera. Yumeko se cruzó de brazos.

-Me alegro, pero… -dijo con reticencia -Si se queda y Byakuya-sama la reconoce como hija… significa que pasará a ser parte del clan…

-No dejaremos que pierda su espíritu. No dejaremos que la aplasten y la moldeen a su antojo… podemos hacerlo -afirmó Mei con seguridad -Su cuidado siempre estará a nuestro cargo. Podemos hacerlo… No la convertirán en una noble remilgada, enfermiza y displicente. Criaremos a la mejor Kuchiki de la historia de este clan.

Las mujeres sonrieron.

.

.

Los vaticinios de Mei no tardaron más de un par de días en cumplirse. El médico visitó a Byakuya pronto para exigir una cuantiosa suma por su silencio. Dinero que el joven heredero accedió entregar para ganar unos días más.

-Se lo dije -la mujer lo miró con severidad -¿Qué te detiene, muchacho? ¿Cuánto más vas a pagarle a ese sujeto? No callará más de un mes. Firmado. Se está ofertando el misawe de una de las maiko, se lo gastará en ello… Luego vendrá por más… -Byakuya tenía a Rukia en su regazo y ella se divertía chupeteándole una oreja a su conejo de felpa -Dese el valor…

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde? Cuida tu lengua viperina -le advirtió.

Mei guardó silencio.

-Hazlo, hijo -dijo cogiendo valor de hablarle como cuando era un niño -Eres el heredero, el único. No pueden negártelo. Además Rukia nunca será línea de sucesión, qué más da.

-¿Qué mujer querrá desposarme luego? ¿Cuidado a la hija de otra mujer? Las opciones se reducirán…

-Ninguna mujer tiene porqué criar a Rukia si no quiere, me tiene a mí, a Mitsuki y a Emi. Ninguna tiene que hacerse cargo de ella… -Byakuya recogió al muñeco del suelo cuando Rukia lo arrojó lejos -Date el valor, muchacho.

Él la miró fijo. Rukia le tocó la mejilla en un intento por agarrarle el flequillo. Byakuya le entregó el conejo a Mei.

Había tomado la responsabilidad… se había enamorado de esa pequeña. Había robado su corazón, el que creía congelado. Se había abrazado a él y lo había derretido con sus risas y todas esas cosas tiernas que hacía. Su alegría al verlo, sus besos babosos, con aquellos suspiros apegados a su pecho.

La tomó en sus brazos poniéndose de pie.

-Ven con tu papá -le dijo, la niña balbuceó algo parecido a _atata_. -Vamos a conocer a tu abuelo que va a matarme y seguido tu bisabuelo termina el trabajo.

Mei sonrió orgullosa de su niño. Era algo tozudo, pero era un muchacho correcto.

-Tu abuelo no hará tal cosa, cariño -le dijo logrando que la mirara -Jamás.

Se dispuso a enfrentar a su padre y a su abuelo. En su paso por la mansión se cruzó con un par de sirvientes que se lo quedaron mirando al verlo cargar a la niña.

Al llegar al despacho de su abuelo tomó aire profundo, ésta sería la locura más grande que cometiera en toda su vida. Pero, como dijo Mei, no era el primero ni el último. Tocó dos veces y esperó que le dieran el pase. Antes de ingresar miró una vez más a la niña, ahora sí le jalaba el pelo.

-¿Estás lista, hija? -le preguntó y ella ladeo la cabeza -Porque yo no… -ella le sonrió exagerado, era el gesto que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta con la mano libre. Su abuelo y su padre estaban tomando el té, y se lo quedaron mirando. Ginrei fue el que reaccionó primero, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su nieto. Comprendió inmediatamente de que trataba la situación.

-¿Qué pasó con la madre?

-Murió.

Ginrei se volvió hacia Sojun, quien se había incorporado de su lugar y parecía congelado. En su rostro se leía furia y decepción.

-¿Vas a hacerte cargo de ella? -preguntó el abuelo con voz suave.

Byakuya lo miró a los ojos. En ellos encontró algo de seguridad. Vio a su abuelo acercar su mano a la de Rukia, ella lo miró con sus enormes ojos violeta y le tomó un dedo entre los suyos. Ginrei se sonrió.

-Así quiero, si se me permite, claro -su voz fue firme, mientras su convencimiento se sentía desvanecer frente a la mirada severa y amenazante de su padre.

Sojun acortó la distancias, sin perder ese gesto amenazante. Una bastarda. Su hijo, ese que creía intachable, el futuro líder del clan… traía a una bastarda a su casa. Osaba traerla ante su presencia. Pero conocía a su hijo, sabía como era. Si la había traído era porque iba a hacerse cargo de ella. Y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Podía intentar convencerlo, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo… y no podía manchar a la casa Kuchiki enviándola a desaparecer… no cuando Byakuya podría rebelarse… lo creía capaz… siempre lo creyó capaz de algo impulsivo. Pero no esperaba eso… quizás una mala esposa o una concubina conflictiva.

-Vas a hacerlo de todos modos, no estás esperando precisamente nuestra bendición. Solo nos estás informando… -sus ojos se posaron en la niña -¿Quién era la madre?

-Mi amante.

-¿Mantuviste a esta niña oculta de tu familia por tanto tiempo? -exclamó su padre -No, no me lo explico, hijo. ¿Tenías una amante? ¿Tú? ¿Algo tan serio como para que quieras hacerte cargo de esta criatura? Podemos encontrar quien cuide de ella, que tenga todo lo que requiera. No es necesario que la reconozcas legalmente -tentí.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando -el tono era de profunda decepción -Eres mi padre, un padre no debe hablar así de los hijos. ¿Dónde están los valores que me enseñaste, papá?

-En el mismo lugar donde dejaste tu sentido común -respondió secamente.

-Basta, asustan a la niña -repuso el abuelo del joven -Ven, pequeña -se la quitó a su nieto y ella le tiró los brazos -Eres muy bonita, seguro saliste a tu mamá, a tu padre no te pareces… -miró a Byakuya -Su madre debió ser realmente hermosa, lamento que muriera.

-Veo que también apoyarás esta locura, papá -bufó Sojun.

-¿Qué locura? Yo solo veo a una niña que se ha quedado sin su madre y cuyo padre intenta hacer lo correcto. Y es muy linda -Rukia le palmoteaba la mejilla mientras volvía a balbucear su atatata -Puedes decirme abuelo… digámoslo juntos, a ver… abuelo -la niña solo dijo una larga a -Casi te sale, ¿ves?

Se llevó a la niña del salón. Byakuya negó mirando a su padre con reprobación, mismo gesto que tenía Sojun hacia él.

-Voy a darle mi apellido y la reconoceré como mi hija

-Haz lo que quieras, Byakuya.

Su padre abandonó la habitación. Byakuya tomó aire profundamente y una risa nerviosa salió entre sus labios. Una reacción que no tenía desde que era un niño. Lo había logrado… lo había logrado. Soltó una profunda espiración.

Ginrei caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta aquella puerta que no visitaba hacía años. La pequeña Rukia parecía fascinada cargada por su bisabuelo. Era toda risas.

El hombre tocó a la puerta. Mei no tardó demasiado en abrir… como siempre.

-Déjame adivinar hace cuanto tiempo me llevas ocultando a esta niña -le dijo a su antigua concubina.

-Tampoco ha sido tanto -respondió -Nunca he sido demasiado buena ocultándote las cosas, Ginrei.

Se miraron a los ojos. Había cosas que no necesitaban palabras.

-Me imagino que debo darte las gracias… -dijo el anciano.

-No tienes porqué, no volvería a dejar que pasara lo de Sojun. Byakuya no es como él… tiene corazón.

-Gracias, Mei…

-No hay porqué.

Rukia comenzó a palmotear a su bisabuelo y Mei se sonrió amplio. Ginrei siempre fue un buen hombre, Byakuya había salido a él… pero ambos tenían demasiadas responsabilidades en sus hombros.

-No puedo evitar recordar… -murmuró Ginrei.

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado, no desentierres recuerdos amargos.

Asintió en silencio.

-Dile a Nanami que disponga una habitación para la niña…

-Rukia -dijo Mei -Se llama Rukia.

La pequeña se movió para acomodarse y poder palmoteando al anciano.

-Rukia Kuchiki -le dijo Ginrei a la pequeña dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho -Desde hoy eres la mujer más poderosa del Seireitei.

.

.

La noticia que Byakuya Kuchiki tenía una hija se esparció por el Seireitei y no faltaron las casaderas que querían ofrecerse a ser la madrastra de esa pequeñita. Sin embargo parecía que toda la atención del joven oficial estaba volcada en Rukia. Sus compañeros de escuadrón comentaban que hasta se había vuelto más afable y hablador, dentro de lo que era posible.

Apenas llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era pedirle a Nanami que trajera a la pequeña para verla. Jugaba con ella, o mientras ella jugaba solita sentada en el suelo, él se quedaba a su lado hablándole de su día. Tomaba el té con su abuelo, Rukia caminando por ahí o pidiéndole al mayor que la tomara en brazos. Sin duda había llegado a llenar la casa con sus risitas, sus travesuras… y, claro, sus berrinches que le daban de cuando en vez, había entrado en esa edad.

Como padre primerizo no sabía como hacer con los berrinches, su abuelo no lo mejoraba con solo consentirla, y ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a regañarla. Ella hacía lo que quería con todos, excepto con Sojun que terminaba cada berrinche con un simple y tajante.

-Cállate, niña -firme y fuerte como para lograr que Rukia se tragara el puchero y las lágrimas.

Luego de ello, el hombre se retiraba sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada o palabra dulce. Para él Rukia era una bastarda sin título, una vergüenza para su familia y su clan.

-Rukia, déjalo un segundo -le dijo Byakuya mientras revisaba unos papeles y ella le palmoteaba la pierna.

La niña frunció el ceño y lo golpeó con más insistencia.

-Un segundo, un segundo… -seguía sin prestarle atención.

Volvió a golpearlo. Él no respondió.

-Papá

Byakuya la miró sorprendido, ella le sonrió feliz de haber captado su atención y volvió a repetir la palabra. El joven olvidó sus papeles y la tomó en brazos, sintiéndose dichoso y al mismo tiempo culpable por no estarle prestando atención.

-¿Qué pasa mi princesita?

-Papá -volvió a repetir y pasó sus bracitos sobre los hombros de su _padre_ y descansó su cabecita ocultando su rostro en el cuello del joven.

Si en ese entonces realmente hubiese tenido el corazón de hielo, lo hubiese derretido en un segundo. Pero como no era así, no pudo sino alegrarse tanto que no cabía en sí. Fue hasta Mei, quien se encontraba alegremente charlando con Nanami.

Ambos sirvientes se voltearon sorprendidos al ver al joven Byakuya frente a ellos con una enorme sonrisa totalmente extraña en él.

-Me llamó papá -anunció mirando a la pequeña.

Mei casi soltó una risa.

-Me alegro -dijo risueña, Nanami asintió siempre tan discreto.

Byakuya se perdió por donde había venido y Rukia les movía la mano diciendo _adiós_. Mei creía que alguien había abducido a su niño y lo había cambiado por alguien completamente diferente el día que trajo a esa chiquita a casa. Lo tenía embobado.

Él tampoco se explicaba el afecto que había desarrollado por esa niña huérfana que había encontrado entre los escombros en el distrito de Inuzuru. Hasta se había creído su propia historia de la madre que había sido su amante durante un par de años, una bella mujer del rukongai a la que -decía- había conocido en una misión. Cuando alguien osaba preguntar más decía que era una florista. De esas había muchas en todos los distritos, tampoco especificaba nada más. Y como todos sabían que era muy discreto, tampoco cuestionaban más.

Pero se preguntaba qué le diría a Rukia cuando comenzara a preguntar por su madre. Pero aún tenía tiempo para ello.

.

.

 _Rukia es oficialmente una Kuchiki. Ginrei la adora, Sojun la desprecia. Pero lo más importante, su padre la adora._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Sus impresiones son siempre agradecidas y bien recibidas._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Ya he regresado. Tardé bastante esta vez, no hay excusa que valga. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y cada uno de sus comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos. Espero que les siga gustando el desarrollo de la historia y que la disfruten._

 _Ya saben, si le gusta o no le gusta, si quiere comentar lo que sea, no se resista, hágalo. Siempre se agradece su opinión. A leer!_

 _._

 _._

El tiempo corre veloz, sobre todo cuando se ve a los niños crecer. Parecía que hubiese sido hace solo un corto tiempo que Rukia llegó a casa, cuando ya habían pasado casi cuatro años de ello. Emi había sido encargada a su servicio como su nana y se pasaba todo el día tras de la pequeña Rukia acompañándola en sus días. Sobre todo en aquellas ocasiones en que el joven Byakuya se ausentaba por su nuevo cargo de teniente, debido a que Ginrei se había retirado del Gotei y Sojun había tomado su lugar.

Un mes llevaba ya el padre de la niña fuera y en casa hacían de todo para que ella no resintiera su ausencia, era muy apegada a él y él a ella. Seguro la había extrañado tanto como ella lo extrañaba. Por lo mismo, Rukia había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido sabía perfectamente cuando regresaba. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

–Papá… –dijo Rukia sacando la vista de su dibujo. Miró a Emi quien se puso de pie para ver por el corredor, los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro, volvió a mirar a Rukia. Era la señal que la pequeña estaba esperando –¡Papá!

Se puso de pie rápido, con la holgada manga de su kimono pasó a llevar algunos lápices que cayeron al suelo rodando bajo la mesa. Ni siquiera reparó en ello, solo se lanzó a correr por el pasillo recogiéndose el kimono tan alto dejando ver sus piernas más encima de los calcetines. Por suerte Mei no estaba cerca para regañarla. Esquivaba a los sirvientes que encontraba en el camino, otros paraban en seco para no estrellarse con ella, pasó a enredarse en unos manteles que llevaba una de las mujeres de la cocina.

–Lo siento, Chiyo-san –dijo la niña acelerada perdiéndose lejos.

La sirvienta reacomodó los manteles y se sonrió. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que el joven Byakuya había partido a una misión. Solo se comunicó por cartas, las que llegaban con mucho retraso. La pequeña se la había pasado haciéndole dibujos para enviarle y hablando de las cosas que Mei le decía que debía estar haciendo su padre en ese momento. Luego se escabullía en la cocina o lavandería o cualquier lugar de la casa donde no pudiese encontrarse con Sojun-sama cuando éste llegaba del Gotei. El pobre Ginrei-sama tenía que buscarla por todos lados para convencerla de salir de su escondite.

Pasando entre las piernas de Nanami se lanzó a atrapar las de su padre impidiéndole dar un paso más dentro de la casa. En un segundo se vio alzada del piso y cargada.

–Mi princesa –le dijo Byakuya con una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo existían para ella, exactamente la misma que la niña le regalaba –Parece que tengo que salir más seguido para tener estos recibimientos.

–No, papá –lo regañó con el ceño fruncido.

–Es una broma, enojona –la besó en la frente y la bajó al suelo –Te traje algo –se quitó el bolso y comenzó a buscar dentro de él hasta sacar un paquete blando envuelto en papel blanco –Toma.

–Gracias, papá –exclamó Rukia desarmando el envoltorio.

Nanami retomó la conversación que sostenía hacía un momento con Byakuya acerca de menudencias de la residencia en su ausencia, mientras Rukia exploraba su regalo. En realidad no lo compraba en las misiones, sino que una vez que se le informaba de alguna misión tenía el cuidado de comprar algo con anticipación y lo escondía en la oficina para pasar por él antes de regresar a casa. Difícilmente podría encontrar regalos en los lugares a los que iba, pero era su manera de compensar su ausencia. Aunque sabía que el solo hecho de regresar a casa era una alegría para su hija, no quería que pensara que la había olvidado mientras estaba fuera.

–¡Están muy lindos! –exclamó la niña mirando los vestidos para sus muñecas –Gracias, papá.

–No es nada –le acarició el cabello –¿Por qué no vas a probárselos a tus muñecas mientras yo pongo en orden algunas cosas?

Rukia asintió y salió del corredor rumbo a su habitación. Emi la estaba buscando justamente por el pasillo, tendría que alistarla para la cena. Al verla llegar dando pequeños saltitos supo que había encontrado a su padre.

–Emi-san –le dijo enseñándole su regalo –Papá le compró ropa a mis muñecas –la mujer extendió los diminutos kimonos frente a ella –¿Puedo probárselos ahora? Por favor…

–Rukia-chan… ya es casi la hora de cenar… –la niña asintió algo desilusionada –De acuerdo… pero solo diez minutos.

–Gracias, Emi-san –dijo entusiasmada.

Volvieron a la habitación. Rukia había dejado los vestidos nuevos sobre unos cojines y sacaba sus muñecas de la repisa. El tiempo había pasado veloz, parecía ayer cuando recibieron a esa pequeña en la casa, cuando comenzó a andar, luego a hablar… y nadie más la calló. Se reía de aquello en su mente. Rukia pudo convertirse en una chiquilla consentida, displicente y remilgada… pero distaba mucho de ello. La consentían mucho, era verdad. Pero jamás dio nada por sentado. Agradecía los gestos, las comidas y los regalos. Los saludaba a cada uno de ellos todas las mañanas y se despedía por las noches. Si cometía un error pedía disculpas y era muy honesta… excepto cuando mentía para no comer algo que no le gustaba y fingía enfermarse del estómago, para después estarle pidiendo postres a la chica de la cocina. Postres que ella jamás le negaría. Era traviesa como cualquier niña y encontraba en Saito, uno de los guardias, a su mejor cómplice. Cierto día quisieron jugarle una broma a Chiyo cuando debía retirar los futones para llevarlos a lavar. De alguna forma descosieron varios de ellos y los llenaron de piedras planas, cuando la pobre Chiyo los fue a sacudir le dio tan fuerte al suelo que llegó a saltar. Fue una broma elaborada, luego supo que Saito y Rukia estuvieron buscando piedras toda una tarde y que Yumeko fue quien descosió los futones antes que fueran retirados. Claro que luego pidió disculpas y hasta un ramo de flores le llevó a la mujer. No pudo siquiera enfadarse.

–¿Cómo se ven? –preguntó Rukia enseñándole sus muñecas con sus nuevos atuendos.

–Preciosas… –respondió Emi y se puso de pie –Vamos a lavarte las manos, luego iremos donde Mei-san a preguntarle cómo te vestimos para la cena.

Rukia la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación. No se trataba de una cena importante, solo era una familiar como todos los días, pero el protocolo era ese. Emi, en su calidad de niñera, no podía decidir qué vestiría o cómo se peinaría Rukia ese día. Esas cosas las veía Mei. La vieja Mei, los años no pasaban en vano. Los vaticinios del resto de la servidumbre sobre su salud, que siempre fueron infundados, dejaron a serlo a comienzos de ese invierno. Había caído en cama producto de sus huesos y ya rara vez se levantaba de ella. Salvo a dar un breve paseo por la tarde, paseo donde pedía que le llevaran a Rukia. Le contaba de los tiempos en que la residencia Kuchiki solía estar habitada por tantas personas como habitaciones había. Mujeres hermosas, jóvenes valientes, niños por montones. Fiestas, comidas copiosas y elegantes, música, danza… Tiempos alegres, teñidos de la alegría de la juventud de aquella vieja concubina olvidada en un extremo de esa enorme mansión.

Mitzuki abrió la puerta, ella era la encargada de cuidar de Mei. Las dejó ingresar, la anciana mujer estaba semirecostada en el futón, apoyada en muchos mullidos cojines. Traía su cabello en una larga trenza que dejaba caer blanca a un lado, como siempre perfectamente maquillada y con un elegante kimono sobre la yukata.

–Mei, ¿ya te vas a dormir? –preguntó la niña ingresando al cuarto y se sentó en el futón junto a la mujer.

–Estoy algo cansada, caminamos mucho hoy –dijo suavemente, su voz cascada con la edad –¿Ya vas a cenar? –la niña asintió –Debes ponerte muy linda, ya que tu padre ha llegado de su misión. Cómete todas las verduras y si hay calamar no vayas a escupirlo sobre la servilleta como la última vez –le advirtió –Menos delante de Sojun-sama. Ya sabes cómo se molesta con esas cosas.

–Pero el abuelo-rei se rió –murmuró con inocencia.

–Tu abuelo-rei se reiría con lo que fuera que hicieras –respondió de buen humor, miró a Emi –Usará el kimono amarillo, el de las mariposas. Tres peinetas, las de jade, las sencillas, no las de mariposa… sería demasiado recargado. Y trata de ordenarle el flequillo –suspiró.

–Sí, Mei-san… –le extendió la mano a la niña –Vamos, Rukia.

La chiquita se puso de pie con la delicadeza que Mei le había enseñado desde que comenzó a caminar. Aunque fuera de su vista se desparramara, frente a ella debía honrar sus enseñanzas. Era una niña pequeña, pero en la nobleza las reglas estaban claras desde siempre. Y no había lugar para errores.

Las cenas en la mansión Kuchiki eran silenciosas y tediosas, al menos para una pequeña niña. Había aprendido a mantenerse tranquila, a no hacer preguntas y, sobre todo, a no interrumpir las escuetas conversaciones de los adultos. Ese día al menos había algo de diálogo. La presencia de Rukia nunca había sido impedimento para conversar lo que fuese, las mujeres de la familias nobles manejaban las temáticas aunque mantuvieran silencio y en secreto estricto de lo que se hablara en su presencia. Claro que la pequeña Kuchiki aun era demasiado joven para saber la serie de secretos que conocería de mayor. Parecía más interesada en comer correctamente y mirar a Sojun-sama con disimulo. Él detectaría hasta el más mínimo error en su comportamiento y se lo haría saber con una sola mirada, por eso su atención, era su vara de medición.

–Se citará a Concejo dentro de poco –comentó Ginrei informando a su nieto.

–¿Ah, sí? –Byakuya no podía estar menos interesado en los líos de los clanes principales.

–Tu displicencia no es la actitud que el futuro líder del clan debería tener –comenta Sojun sin mirarlo, pero poniendo atención a que Rukia parecía demasiado interesada en la conversación, le dio una sola mirada y la niña bajó la vista al plato.

–Permíteme corregirme, padre. ¿Por qué sería la citación? –preguntó.

–Mataron a un par de miembros de un clan menor dependiente de los Mizushima –respondió Ginrei sin darle importancia –Ajuste de cuentas internas… no entiendo porqué nos involucran a todos a ello.

–Se derramó sangre inocente, papá –alegó Sojun.

–Si fueran inocentes no se hubiese derramado su sangre en primer lugar –finalizó el patriarca de la familia.

Byakuya guardó silencio y miró a su hija de reojo, la veía tan seria y concentrada. Los enredos de los clanes lo tenían sin cuidado, no cuando eran cosas que podían ser arregladas de manera interna, tal como decía su abuelo. La postura de los Kuchiki siempre había sido distante, desinteresada en lo que ocurriese a su alrededor. Y así pretendía seguir perpetuándola.

Su padre se enfrascó en un intercambio de opinión con su abuelo, discusión a la que no tuvo ningún interés de adherir o tomar partido. Su atención estaba en su pequeña hija que ya parecía agotada de mantenerse perfectamente derecha en su lugar, estática como una muñeca en un aparador. La prefería libre en el jardín, ensuciando su yukata, pisando el césped con los pies descalzos, manchando su rostro de tierra mientras se dedicaba a separar las hojas del pasto siguiendo el camino de una fila eterna de hormigas… o jugando a que los densos arbustos eran un bosque donde vivían sus muñecas. Rukia vivía en su propio mundo, como todos los niños… como lo hizo él en algún momento. Y si fuera por él, su hija seguiría viviendo en ese mundo por siempre, intocable por la realidad fuera de la mansión, de las intrigas de los clanes, de la frivolidad, de la falta de esencia y pérdida de honor.

Los adultos decidieron continuar su discusión en la sala del té, en cuanto ambos abandonaron el comedor Rukia cambió de postura y miró a su padre.

–¿Qué quieres hacer, hija?

–¿Podemos dibujar las aventuras del embajador alga?

–Claro –se puso de pie y le tendió una mano que la niña tomó fascinada.

Salieron del comedor camino a la sala de juegos que estaba dispuesta para Rukia y que podía desordenar a su gusto y que luego las sirvientas pondrían en orden. Aunque Emi se encargaba de que la pequeña adquiriera el hábito de dejar todo tal como lo había encontrado… pero era algo costoso.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Rukia comenzó a dar las instrucciones del capítulo de ese día de las aventuras del embajador alga, Byakuya trataba de seguirle el ritmo, pero ella iba tan rápido con su vívida imaginación que le costaba bastante.

–Entonces el embajador Alga se encontró con Chappy el conejito y fueron al bosque en busca del jardín de las zanahorias… –prácticamente se lanzaba sobre la hoja donde su padre intentaba dibujar lo que ella le pedía –Así no se ve Chappy, papá –lo miró con el ceño fruncido luego de ver el mamarracho que su papá había hecho de su adorado conejo –Lo haces mal…

–¿Por qué no lo dibujas tú y luego sigo yo? –propuso entregándole el lápiz.

Rukia se mordió los labios en actitud pensativa mientras comenzaba a trazar las líneas para completar su dibujo. La veía tan concentrada en su actividad como si se tratara de la nueva obra de arte. La escuchaba hablar bajito haciendo que ambos personajes hablaran y planificaran su búsqueda del jardín de las zanahorias. Se divertía pintando con ella, en realidad a él también le gustaba mucho de niño y aprovechaba de revivir un poco eso olvidado. Había encontrado en su hija un portal al pasado, a disfrutar lo que dejó atrás hace tantos años… nunca tuvo muchos amigos con quien jugar y su padre era bastante distante. Su abuelo, quien era mucho más cercano, no tenía tanto tiempo por la capitanía del Gotei… tal como hasta ahora.

–¿Papá? –Rukia alzó la mirada del dibujo –¿A mamá le gustaba dibujar?

–Mucho, se pasaba todo el día en ello… –respondió con naturalidad.

–¿Me cuentas cómo conociste a mamá? –preguntó con ilusión.

El tiempo pasaba volando, apenas hace un tiempo creaba su historia y ahora una niña le preguntaba incesantemente por ella. Se había esmerado por hacer de ese relato el más emocionante y romántico que hubiese leído jamás… claro que había caído en muchos clichés, pero ¡qué más daba!

–¿Otra vez?

–Siempre se te olvidan detalles –le dijo la niña –Y después te acuerdas –le recriminó.

–Sí, es que tengo muy mala memoria… ¿por qué no me la cuentas tú para variar? Y si me acuerdo de algo te interrumpo.

–Está bien –respondió Rukia asintiendo con la cabeza logrando que ese rebelde mechón que solía caerle en medio de la frente se soltara del gancho con que lo sujetaba Mei tratando de vencerlo inútilmente –Hace muchos años atrás, cuando eras oficial en el Gotei, porque ahora eres teniente porque el abuelo está viejito.

–Así es…

–Pero no me interrumpas, papá –rezongó –Como te decía, hubo un ataque de hollows en el rukongai… eso es después del muro –indicó hacia el lugar como lo había hecho Byakuya muchas veces antes –Y un hollow muy grande y feo –eso lo agregaba ella –estaba atacando a unas mujeres. Entonces tú con tu zanpakuto lo atravesaste por la cabeza –hizo el gesto y a su padre le daba risa el ímpetu con que lo realizaba –Una de las mujeres, la más hermosa del mundo mundial –eso también le sacaba sonrisas –estaba herida y la curaste y entonces te enamoraste de ella porque era tan hermosa –lo decía ensoñada.

–Tan hermosa como tú –le dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz.

–Ay, papá qué pesado eres… –se sonrojó.

Era una historia bastante simple, pero servía. A veces se le ocurrían anécdotas para contarle, que luego debía llegar a anotar en un cuaderno para no olvidarlas si es que ella alguna vez las sacaba en la conversación. Se había inventado una fecha en que había conocido a su madre a quien bautizó como Aimi. También una fecha en que Rukia había nacido –la eligió cercana a la propia– y la fecha en que su madre murió que ya conocía. Solían llevar incienso y arroz a un templo para conmemorar la muerte de su mamá.

Amaba a esa niña, era su hija. Lo sentía tan real que todas las noches sufría pensando si alguna vez llegara a descubrir las mentiras que él había urdido para mantenerla a su lado. Solo pensar en ello lo aterraba como ningún hollow o menos grande. Se había vuelto tan paranoico que mandó a pintar un cuadro de una mujer que se pareciera a Rukia para que ella tuviera algo de su madre. Le mintió al artista diciéndole que había perdido todos los recuerdos familiares en un incendio. Una buena cantidad de dinero y el hombre no hizo más preguntas.

–Papá…

–¿Sí, cariño?

–¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Byakuya se quedó de piedra frente a esa pregunta. Era una que, claramente, no estaba dispuesto a responder.

–¿Quieres unos dulces? –preguntó para distraerla y la niña asintió con emoción, su padre le tenía prohibidos los dulces después de la cena –Y debemos terminar este dibujo antes que vayas a dormir. Chappy y el embajador Alga no pueden quedarse dormidos a medio camino del jardín de las zanahorias.

–Tienes razón, papá.

Salió de la habitación en busca de algunos dulces que escondía en su habitación para cuando le daba el antojo. Sí, Byakuya era de los que comía golosinas de noche, ¿quién lo diría? Sería que de niño se lo prohibieron, tal como él hacía con Rukia. A medio camino se topó con Emi, quien hizo una venia.

–Emi –la llamó, la mujer apenas alzó la vista –Rukia está haciendo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que tú pudieses responder…

–¿Cómo cuáles señor?

–De dónde vienen los bebés…

Emi se sonrió.

–Claro, joven Byakuya, yo me encargo…

Byakuya retomó su camino en busca de los dulces.


End file.
